RED ROSES FOR A FROZEN DOLL
by Paix'Q
Summary: One-shot. UA. Sombre. POV Axel. Il en a tué plein de jolies petites poupées, et ce joli garçon aussi, il va le tuer. Parce qu'il est beaucoup plus beau qu'une poupée. Axel/Riku


_Disclaimer: _Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts ne m'appartiennent pas.

_Ch'tite note: _Et voilà un petit one-shot UA... J'aurais pu l'écrire sur n'importe quel autre couple de n'importe quelle autre animé ou jeu vidéo mais je crois que je suis un peu obsédée par le couple Axel/Riku depuis que j'ai commençé "Rock, Love & Tragedy" (en passant, le chapitre trois arrive bientôt), et comme dans cette histoire ils ne finiront pas ensemble, je voulais écrire un petit truc sur eux... C'est assez brouillon par contre, et plutôt space... enfin je trouve. Il n'y même pas une vraie "relation" entre eux dedans d'ailleurs... mais bon ça m'est venu comme ça...

Je ne m'étends pas énormément sur le caractère des personnages (faut dire que c'est vraiment court aussi) mais c'est quand même assez OCC, pas d'humour pourri à la Axel, donc XD Voilà, voilà...

* * *

**RED ROSES FOR A FROZEN DOLL**

* * *

Une forte odeur d'alcool, d'opium même, et une pièce sombre. Des bouteilles vides jonchant un sol jauni par les années. Et des gens tout autour de moi qui peu à peu commencent à sombrer dans l'ivresse de la folie pour fuir un passé trouble. Pauvres fous, quoi que vous fassiez, il sera toujours là pour vous rattraper. On ne peut pas fuir quelque chose que l'on tente d'oublier. Jamais.

Et pourtant je suis là, la tête dans un verre de vin déjà bien entamé, captivé par la couleur rougeoyante de ce liquide empoisonné. Pourpre comme le sang, comme celui qui se répand lentement sous un cadavre fraichement tué. Le cadavre d'une poupée.

Alors, peut-être que moi aussi je veux oublier... Oublier que les ténèbres sont partout autour de nous. Que tout est noir en ce bas monde et que les Hommes sont souillés par le sang. Ce sang, il me recouvre entièrement. J'en ai tué des dizaines, de pauvres demoiselles apeurées. De jolies jeunes filles qui ressemblaient à des poupées. J'ai vu leur beau visage de tordre de douleur en espérant que ça apaiserait la mienne. Je les ai violées, puis tuées, car je n'ai jamais aimé les poupées. Tout simplement.

La tête me tourne. L'alcool commence à faire son effet. Douce folie, dépêche-toi de venir atténuer ma peine. Car elle est amère, tellement amère...

Je sens quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté de moi. Du coin de l'oeil, je peux l'observer.

C'est une fille... quoique non, c'est en fait un garçon. Encore un gamin, je ne lui donne pas plus de seize ans. Je peux voir sa longue chevelure argentée briller sous les néons colorés. Il a la peau blanche et deux émeraudes à la place des yeux. Ses yeux... ils sont de la même couleur que les miens... mais pourquoi semblent-ils plus éclatants? Il ressemble vraiment à une poupée. Une si jolie poupée. Mon père collectionnait les poupées. Il les préférait d'ailleurs à moi. J'aurais pu crever, il s'en foutait... tant qu'il avait ses précieuses petites poupées...

Ce gosse m'énerve, il fait remonter de pénibles souvenirs à la surface. Je déteste les gens qui ressemblent à des poupées. Et lui... il est encore plus beau qu'une poupée...

Il se tourne vers moi et sourit face à mon air désespéré. Cruelle petite poupée... pourtant, elle aussi semble désespérée. Peut-être cela te plait-il de me savoir aussi déchiré que toi? Comme j'aimerais voir tes si beaux cheveux d'argent se couvrir lentement de sang. Qu'est-ce que les poupées comprennent à la vie de toute façon? Elle ne méritent que d'être tuées.

Je suis sûr que ce gamin s'est fait jeté par sa copine, ou quelque chose dans le genre... et il appelle ça souffrir? Conneries. Je me ferais un plaisir de lui apprendre ce qu'est la douleur. Je le souillerais jusqu'au plus profond de son âme et le tuerais dans un bain de sang. Je me délecterai alors du nectar suave de son corps teinté de rouge et de son si beau visage tordu dans une expression d'extrême douleur.

Il commence à me parler. Même sa voix est celle d'une poupée. Riku, c'est son nom. Mon père avait une poupée qui portait ce nom. C'était sa préférée. Il me demande pourquoi je suis là. Je lui réponds que c'est mon problème. Je laisse aussi échapper un commentaire sur sa beauté. Il sourit et approche son visage du mien. Il passe sa langue sur mes lèvres avant de les embrasser. Le baiser empoisonné d'une parfaite petite poupée. Il me dit qu'il se donnera à moi si je lui promet de rester toujours à ses côtés et de le protéger. Sale poupée souillée, me demanderait-tu de te sauver? Il m'avoue aussi entre deux verres qu'il se prostitue pour vivre, et qu'il n'en peut plus d'être sali par tous ces hommes malsains. Il me dit que c'est douloureux... mais pourquoi me dit-il tout ça, au juste? Je ne le connais pas. Je ne veux pas savoir. La vie des poupées que j'ai tué ne m'as jamais intéressée. Un peu plus et je pourrais le prendre en pitié.

Il a dit qu'il voulait mettre un terme à tout ça, mais ne se rend-t-il pas compte qu'il se contredit en proposant de s'offrir à moi? Jolie poupée, tu ne pourras jamais y mettre fin. Se prostituer, c'est comme tuer, jamais tu ne pourras t'arrêter.

Et moi, pour te le prouver,je vais te tuer. Je vais te sauver d'une certaine façon. Je sauverai aussi mon âme qui ne souhaite que te voir baigner dans ton sang. Je déteste les poupées, elles sont tout ce que je ne suis pas.

Alors après lui avoir fait l'amour, c'est sûr, je le tuerais. Et je m'enfoncerai encore plus profondément dans les abysses infernales de mon coeur meurtri.

Petite poupée, que j'ai hâte de t'entendre crier! Tu es un garçon, et pourtant... tu es tellement plus jolie que les autres. Tes cheveux argentés s'allient tellement bien avec le pourpre du sang... oui, c'est ça, le pourpre... une fois que tu seras mort, je recouvrerai ton corps de belles roses pourpres. Car tu es de loin ma préférée.

Ma jolie petite poupée glacée, ce soir, je vais te tuer.


End file.
